


Spring Fling

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Suppressants used, alex/john/herc is first and laf joins, briefly, god save me from this porn, i cant write abo, so pills r mentioned, somehow that tag got deleted??? Whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: “So you flew in from France?” John asks. He’s curious - and the guy looks about his age.“Oui, mon ami!” He has a charming smile - John absolutely melts. “Je M'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Call me Lafayette, or Laf. And you?”...a spring home from college - John's boyfriends are together in new york but he's alone in south carolina... that is until he meets a dude on a plane.





	Spring Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cul_perr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cul_perr/gifts).



> bxbdnshsnsns look one of my goals in life was to never write abo porn. Guess i broke that,,, now my only goal is to exist,,,  
> Anyway im sorry if this wasn't what you wanted out of this! Didn't really follow traditional ABO fic tropes  
> google translate french,,, im learning but like im not good at grammar stuff and accents? so i didnt try  
> also they move fast. idk.  
> i wrote most of this on my phone at work. yeah. um. maybe i should, like, actually work.

“Free, baby!” John laughs, grabs Alex and spins him. “Fucking finally, free!”

“Another term til summer,” Alex reminds him, but he’s grinning too.

“Yes, but we’re free for like, two weeks,” Herc says. “And God, does it feel good.”

Alex squirms free from John’s grasp and barrels into Herc. “Hey. Hey Hercules.”

“Yeah?” Herc tries to accommodate an armful of wiggly Alex, nearly dropping him.

John shoves a piece of bread in his face. “Bless his soul,” he giggles.

“Herc was on a roll!” Alex yells in Herc’s ear.

“You’re both terrible,” he says, knocks the bread off. “Why do I put up with you?”

The bread lands on the fluffy carpet covering the floor. They’re in Alex’s room - he’s the most opinionated out of all of them, and his room always showed it. Walking in was like getting hit by a tidal wave of _color and word_. Every square inch of the wall was covered, even the ceiling. He even has patterned sheets on the bed.

“You love us,” John says, and steals a kiss. It feels like fireworks, as cliche as that sounds. They’ll be apart for a while, and though Alex and Herc live in the same city, John lives states away. The three of them confided in each other that while they have no regrets in their decision to attend Columbia, sometimes they wish they hadn’t simply for the pain of parting every break.

There’s a definite rush of adrenaline from being free of all their coursework, but in the end something’s upset in the air between them.

Poly relationships are always hard. Distance poly relationships are harder.

 _Maybe you should break up,_ Angelica suggests. _Just for the break._

Each of them look affronted at that. _We love each other too much._

_Then can’t you trust each other, and use that love to last the break alone?_

They glance at each other. _I don’t know,_ John finally said. _It’s hard to be alone at home._

 _Facetime,_ Angelica says. _It’s 2017. Get creative_. Later she sends them a link to one of those sex toys - a dildo connected to a fleshlight, so you can “feel like you’re being fucked by your partner even across the country!” Alex splutters when he sees the picture, and has to hide it before a curious Eliza leans over to see his phone.

“Hey,” Alex whines, and pokes Herc in the cheek. “I want John kisses too.”

“Why not me kisses?” Herc pulls away to complain, and in doing so unintentionally relinquishes John’s mouth to Alex. “You suck.”

Alex flips him off, so Hercules drops him. He yelps, tugs John down with him. They both crash onto the floor unceremoniously.

“Not you kisses because I can see you throughout the entire summer. John, I cannot,” Alex says from where he’s sprawled on the floor.

Herc considers this. “Valid,” he decides.

“I’ll miss you,” John says. He tries to get up, but Alex is dead weight on top of him. John could bench press Alex in a heartbeat, but he doesn’t lift him off. “Facetime me. And don’t get up to too much without me.”

“Sure, baby,” Alex says, and latches onto him like an octopus. “We’ll just hide you in my suitcase -”

“Mine,” Herc argues. “Yours is tiny.”

“John’s tiny,” Alex pouts. He gives John puppydog eyes and John internally groans. Whatever he says next, John won't be able to help but to give him. “And take you home with us. Please, baby?”

Herc laughs at the look on John’s face. He’s considering it. “I can’t,” John says, but it’s difficult and he has to lock his gaze on the ceiling. “The car’s here.”

“Please?” Alex says again, and this time he grinds down, hard. He dips his head, mouths at John’s neck.

John groans, brings a hand up to grip Alex’s ass. “Shit, babygirl,” he says. He nudges his fingers further between his legs. “You’re so wet you're soaking through your pants - didn’t know goodbyes did this to you.”

“Shut _up,_ ” Alex says, muffled into John’s neck. “You do this to me. You and - you ‘n Herc.”

Herc chuckles from where he’s now perched on the bed. “You were soaked for that girl yesterday - Maria? You were just talking and then you stood up and she left and your seat was almost dripping with your…”

John barks out a laugh. “Mm, indeed. And that time with that other John - André, or something -”

“Oh my god,” Alex says. “Stoppp, oh my god.”

“You’re a little bit of a slut,” John says, and pulls Alex’s head up by his hair. Alex moans, eyes fluttering shut. “But we love you for it. Our omega.”

“Yeah,” Herc agrees. “Now are you going to tease him - _us_ \- like this and leave without fucking him? Or actually do what your hips are promising?”

John gives a grin. “Normally I’d leave. But it _is_ break, and I won’t see you both for two weeks - two long, long weeks…”

Alex smirks, reaches down.

From there it’s a blur of skin-on-skin and moans.

* * *

“Sir?”

John jolts out of his reverie, blinking at the flight attendant in front of him.

“Sir, would you care for a drink before takeoff?”

“Yeah, thanks. Orange juice please.” He slides open the window cover, tries to see if he can see the wing of the plane.

It seems ages before the line tapers down and finally, finally it seems they’re going to take off - but it seems as if the attendants are hesitating, waiting for something even though they’re not technically supposed to. “Sorry,” one of them says to the first class passengers. “Someone’s missing, and I think his first plane was delayed - normally we wouldn’t wait, but this guy’s French nobility, so we really don’t want to make him angry. And it would be cool to meet him, don’t you think?”

The only open seat in the first class section is next to John. _French nobility,_ he thinks, staring at it. _Huh._

“ _Desolé,_ ” someone yelps, and rushes onto the plane in a whirlwind, taking his seat. “You did not have to wait -”

“No trouble,” they assured him. Then, over the mic, “the captain has turned the fasten seatbelt sign on -”

“So you flew in from France?” John asks. He’s curious - and the guy looks about his age.

“ _Oui, mon ami!_ ” He has a charming smile - John absolutely melts. “ _Je M'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette._ Call me Lafayette, or Laf. And you?”

“John,” he says. “Pleasure to meet you.” If the way Laf is eyeing him up is any indication, John’s very, _very_ glad he, Alex, and Herc are in an open relationship.

Laf asks a passing flight attendant for a water, which she hands him immediately. He takes out a little foil sheet of pills. “I get anxious on planes,” he explains when he sees John’s inquisitive-but-trying-not-to-pry expression. He’s shifty about it, though, and John’s not sure he believes him.

“Business or pleasure?” Laf asks after he swallows the pill, and John laughs.

“Neither, I’m afraid. Returning home for a few weeks from collegel. You?”

“Business,” Laf says, and smirks. “But I can fit in a little pleasure.”

“Really,” John says, inching closer. There’s an armrest between them, but he doesn’t let that stop him. “Will you be busy when we land?”

“We land at three, correct? Not immediately, however I do have a meeting at six that it is imperative I am not late to.” Laf bites his lip and glances at John through hooded eyes. “Plenty of time.”

“Perfect,” John practically purrs. He pauses though, and says very carefully, “I’ll get my driver to drop me off somewhere, but my dad would definitely not appreciate anything… you know.”

“Gay,” Laf supplies. “Or sexual. Or both?”

“Both.”

“I’ll text you my hotel and room number,” he says.

“Very trusting.”

Laf winks.

They flirt the entire flight, trading innuendos and smirks. At one point the flight attendants actually have to ask them to tone it down. They trade bitten-off smiles at this.

It’s a relief, to get off the plane. Laf’s number is in John’s phone, and he practically bounces to the luggage carousel. While he waits, he texts Alex and Herc.

 **turtle:** landed!!!

 **herc:** omg john

 **fightme:** !! ur alive!!

 **turtle:** yea boi

 **turtle:** speaking of boi

 **fightme:** its literally been like 3 hrs and uve been on the plane for two of those tf

 **fightme:** dam you got game son

The carousel makes a beeping sound that indicates bags are starting to come. John glances down at his phone periodically, but mostly keeps a close eye out.

 **herc:** pics or it didnt happen

 **turtle:** i dont hav a pic yet also am meeting him later

 **turtle:** met on the plane and omg

 **turtle:** hes so??? pretty??? its fuckin,,, terrifying tbh

 **turtle:** im scared of him i think

 **fightme:** kinky ;;))

 **herc:** omg

 **turtle:** stfu alex

 **turtle:** so basically

 **turtle:** he sat next to me on the plane

 **turtle:** hes french,, like actually from france,, accent and everything,,, help

 **turtle:** also the flight attendant said hes french nobility???

 **fightme:** omg

 **herc:** daaaaamn

 **fightme:** whats his name

 **turtle:** its long i barely remember it

 **turtle:** started with Marie Joseph,,, ended with Marquis de Lafayette

 **turtle:** he goes by laf

 **fightme:** found his ig

 **turtle:** a l e x

 **fightme:** shh ull thank me look at this

 **fightme:** [look](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-10/30/16/enhanced/webdr12/enhanced-11490-1446236039-9.png?downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto)

 **turtle:** asdfioajlodilsfjadklsf

 **herc:** hooollly shit

John exits out of the imessage app again to stare at the picture. It’s a close up of Laf lying on a bed, cuddled up to a puppy. His eyes are closed and the puppy’s looking up at him. He looks peaceful and adorable and _shit, where is John’s bag he wants to be at that hotel NOW._

It takes a while, but John jumps in the car, fills his dad’s driver in and soon is on his way to the Dewberry. His dad’s friends stay there all the time, and the number Laf had given him would probably be to one of the Charleston Flats his dad always recommends.

On the way there he checks his phone again. Surprisingly only two messages, unsurprisingly both from Alex.

 **fightme:** wait why is a french noble in south carolina of all places,,, doesnt that seem weird to u like why not new york

 **fightme:** wait herc is beckoning me i think he wants to fuck bye

John shoves down the flare of jealousy and reminds himself that he’s going to a hot guy’s hotel to do the same thing - and from the dynamic of their flirting, he won’t be the one doing the fucking. It’s rare that he’s on that side of things - Herc and Alex both prefer bottoming, and he personally has no preference, so it works out.

They arrive at the hotel, and the driver promises to wait for his call to return.

 _Just go straight up,_ Lafayette had said. _I’ll be there._

He makes his way to the elevator, smiles charmingly at the people already there. It seems like only a few minutes pass before he’s standing in front of the door, hand hovering, second guessing his choice to come here.

He knocks.

The door opens after a few seconds - seconds that feel like years.

John stops breathing.

Laf isn’t wearing a shirt.

“ _Bonjour,_ ” Laf says. “Come in, John!”

John wants to melt into the floor - those _abs…_

He steps inside, and knows immediately why his dad always recommends these suites. Though there’s only two rooms - the living room/bed room hybrid and the bathroom - it’s large and luxurious, with a giant flatscreen TV and multiple couches, as well as a dining table. The view is beautiful, floor-to-ceiling windows showcasing the city.

But the room’s not why he’s here.  

Laf steps forward, grins sharklike. John tilts his head, even though he’s a beta and he’s sure Laf is too - the indication of submission from Herc (also a beta) was always hot, so he figured it would be the same for Laf. He’s accurate in this assumption. Laf’s eyes darken and he’s right in front of John in an instant, capturing his lips and reaching his hand down John’s pants.

John groans, shoves his jeans and boxers down, struggling a bit but eventually succeeding, and thrusts into Laf’s hand. Laf chuckles against his mouth, trails down and starts to suck at his neck.

“Fuck,” John gasps, throwing his head back. Laf pulls him to the bed, turns them so that John’s knees hit the edge and he falls back, Laf on top of him. He wraps his legs around Laf’s waist, biting his lip when he feels the bulge at Laf’s crotch.

Laf says something in French before cursing, says, “lube. Table,” and John nods, lets go so Laf can scoot to the bedside table and snatch the little packet there. He squirts a bit on his hand and returns to John. “ _Est-ce d'accord pour toi?_ ” He asks, then shakes his head. “Is this okay?” John nods frantically, and Laf slowly pushes at his entrance, feeling around and pushing against his walls.

It’s been a while, though, so after two fingers he says, “wait,” and Laf freezes.

“Did I-?”

“No,” John says. “Just - just give me a moment.” He squirms, trying to alleviate the burn.

“You’re beautiful,” Laf says after a while. “ _Je vous ravagerait toute la nuit.”_

John blushes. “ _Merci.”_ He hesitates, then nods. “I’m okay now.”

It’s not long before Laf is rolling on a condom, positioning at his entrance, looking up to receive confirmation that this is still okay.

“Please,” John says. “Fuck, please please please Laf -” and Laf buries himself to the hilt in one thrust, groans and leans forward, eyes clenched shut.

“ _Mon dieu,_ ” he whispers.

“Fuck, come on, move, fuck me please Laf, please sir -” he cuts himself off, eyes wide. That was _not_ supposed to slip out.

“ _Répète ça,”_ Laf commands, and John can’t understand the words but he knows exactly what Laf means.

“Sir,” John whispers, and immediately Laf is fucking him hard into the mattress, yanking his head up by his hair and bringing their mouths together - harsh now, instead of soft. Teeth clacking but John finds he doesn’t mind - he moans, clenches down around Laf’s dick. “Fuck fuck, sir please, fuck -”

“What is it you’re begging for, _petite salope_? So good, so tight…”

John runs his hands down Laf’s sides, brushes over his abs. Laf takes John’s cock in his hand and strokes him, and he fucks him harder, bites down on John’s shoulder, and John arches his back, whispers, “fuck fuck fuck,” and begs, while Laf spits out a lot of derogatory shit, ownership and possessiveness, but John can barely hear it, can barely concentrate as he feels his orgasm approaching. He lets out a loud groan when Laf stops, buried deep within him.

Laf makes a choked off pained noise when he orgasms, says hoarsely, “come for me baby,” and John follows, stars in his eyes.

Laf gently slides out, ties the condom and lazily tosses it in the general direction of the trash bin.

“Fuck,” John says. He stares at the ceiling around Laf’s hair, which is very very frizzy. Laf’s resting his head on John’s chest, and he’s not panting but still slightly out of breath. “That was so fucking good, fuck.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Laf says. He sounds kind of delirious.

John glances at his watch, and jolts up when he sees the time, dislodging Laf, who yelps as he falls onto the ground. “Shit, fuck, sorry, I need - I need to go. My dad’s expecting me.”

“ _Ça va_ ,” Lafayette says. “I have to attend a meeting soon anyway. But I will see you again, yeah _?”_ He smiles, disarming.

“I’ll text you,” John promises.

* * *

John carries his stuff to his room before going to meet his father. One of the maids offers to do it for him, but he insists on doing it himself. He wants to avoid his father for a little bit longer.

When he finally makes his way downstairs he hears his father - but also someone else. A business partner most likely. Red hot anger blows through him, and everything fades to a dull roar - Henry could at least make it _look_ like he cared about his son coming home. John’s so angry he slams open the doors to the study, says, “Dad”, and opens his mouth intent on yelling, but freezes in place.

Well, _shit._

“John,” Henry says coldly from where he’s sitting across a very familiar someone.

“ _Bonjour,_ ” Lafayette says, disguising the flicker of surprise quickly behind a mask of indifference.

“Hello,” John says. He’s blinking rapidly, shifting between emotions. “Um - sorry for, um, interrupting?”

“Yes, interrupting,” Henry says. “Quite rudely, too.”

“ _Ça va_ ,” Laf dismisses. John has a vivid memory of him saying that not too long ago, both of them naked in a hotel bed. “Introduce me to your,” he hesitates, “son, _Monsieur Laurens_.”

“John, this is the Marquis de Lafayette, a nobleman from France. Monsieur Lafayette, this is my son, John, who likely left his manners behind at that expensive liberal college he attends,” Henry says scathingly.

“A pleasure, John Laurens,” Laf says, lip quirked in a dirty smirk Henry doesn’t see.

“Likewise,” John says, mouth dry and cock rising slightly in interest. _Not now,_ he thinks desperately. _Not now oh my God._

“And I told you before, _Monsieur Laurens,_ just Lafayette is fine.”

“And I have told you, Lafayette, just Henry is fine.”

 _There it goes_ , John thinks, almost disappointed, as Henry’s voice makes any trace of a boner disappear. “Anyway, I’ll be leaving,” John says hastily.

“Join us for dinner, will you?” Lafayette calls before he can escape. He has a wicked look on his face that promises torture for John.

Henry looks sour when he says, “yes, please do, son.”

John bites back the instinctual “fuck off” and instead responds, “of course,” very pleasantly, and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**turtle:** aggsvsnqkakakk

 **fightme:**???

 **turtle:** so we fucked right

 **herc:** omg details

 **turtle:** later

 **turtle:** just listen

 **turtle:** so my dad had a business partner over when i got home

 **fightme:** ill fight him

 **herc:** dick move

 **turtle:** no but listen

 **turtle:** his business partner was none other than the dude whose dicc was up my ass a mere half hour ago

 **herc:** i

 **fightme:** wait u bottomed

 **turtle:** noT THE POINT

 **turtle:** I HAV TO EAT DINNER W MY DAD AND THE DUDE I LITERALLY CALLED S I R DURING SEXY TIMES

 **turtle:** save me

 **fightme:** w a i t you called him sir

 **herc:** a l e x

 **fightme:** what??? john has not bottomed in my presence forgive my curiosity,,,

 **turtle:** alex u r doing the o p p o s i t e of helping

 **fightme:** sry babe

 **fightme:** idk man just,,, avoid eye contact or smth

 **herc:** txt him to not do anything dueing dinner

 **fightme:** dueing

 **turtle:** dueing

 **herc:** omg im trying to be h e l p f u l

 **turtle:** ,,,

 **herc:**...john,,,

 **fightme:** u w an t him to pull smth during dinner omfg

 **turtle:** asshhhdnsnwhh

 **herc:** u kinky sit

 **herc:** s h i t

 **turtle:** sit

 **fightme:** sit

 **herc:** ur both terrible why am i still w u

 **fightme:** u luv us <3

 **herc:** lies

 **fightme:** ill make it up to u ;;))

 **herc:** … im listening

John snorts and sets his phone down. It’s around seven, and Henry will be expecting him at eight. The least he could do is shower off the stench of sex.

* * *

Laf and John are next to each other, while Henry’s across the table. John eyes Laf nervously. Logically he knows Laf won’t say anything - he didn’t seem like that kind of asshole - but there was always the possibility.

Dinner’s quiet, and Henry and John spend the entire time trying not to glare at each other. It’s awkward as hell.

“So what college do you attend?” Laf asks John pleasantly.

“Columbia,” John says shortly. He doesn’t look his father in the eyes.

Laf sets down his fork in surprise. “Really? I am transferring there this term!”

“Really,” Henry says. “I didn’t know they allowed mid-year transfers.” John ignores the dirty look he sends his way.

“Normally they do not, however I had some business to wrap up at home before I could come here, and they were happy to accommodate the requests of a Marquis.”

“How kind of them,” John says stiffly. He’s only half paying attention

Laf beams. “Yes, very.” There’s a big contrast between the way Laf is acting now and the way he was acting during sex, and John’s almost surprised at the exuberance.

The next few minutes are as painful as John expected them to be, but he finds an excuse to leave quickly, says “I have work to do.”

“ _Si vous ne voulez pas compter sur le travail, assurez-vous,_ ” Lafayette mutters. John wishes Alex were here - he’s fluent in French, he could translate.

He’s not out of the room for a second before Laf appears and says, “I told your father I am, how you say, jet lagged, and must return to my hotel before I collapse on his table.”

“Not in those words, I’d hope.”

“ _Non,_ ” Laf says.

“Are you actually jet lagged, or are you horny?”

Laf laughs, steps closer. John doesn’t know if he wants to do the same or step back. “Can’t I be both, _mon petit?_ ”

“Uh huh,” John says, less confirmation and more disbelief. Laf’s right in front of him now, and _shit_ , he really needs to do something about his boner. “My room’s across the house from his,” he whispers, and places his arms around Laf’s neck, licks his lips. “He won’t hear a thing.”

Laf smirks. “I like the way you think.”

Laf doesn’t end up leaving until very, very late that night.

* * *

**hot baguette:** brunch?

 **turtle:** sure

 **turtle:** theres a place nearby - ill send u directions

* * *

They talk a little before ordering, but sit in silence once the waiter leaves.

“So,” John says. Laf startles a little. “What made you decide on Columbia?”

Laf shrugs. “I applied to many schools, but my distant family had many friends who attended Columbia and loved it, so when I was accepted, I decided that this would be the place for me.”

John nods. “Makes sense.” There’s another awkward pause. “About last night -” _I think it was fate,_ Laf had said. _That we were together on the plane. That I ended up here._ _Je pense que nous étions destinés à rencontrer._ “There’s something I should tell you.” _I would like to know you better, John Laurens._ “It doesn’t have to change anything - not if you don’t want it to.” _Go on a date with me?_ “God knows I don’t want it to.”

“Go on,” Laf says. He looks a little apprehensive. _Yes,_ John had answered. _Of course._

“Listen to all of what I’m saying before you come to a conclusion.” John takes a breath. “I’m dating two people in New York. Their names are Alex and Herc and I love them but the three of us really can’t contain that love to a limited amount of people so we’re in an open relationship. So you and I can date and have sex and do all that, but if me having them, too, bothers you, tell me and I promise I won’t bother you again.”

Laf is quiet for a while. He’s frowning like he’s thinking over what was said, analyzing every word. John can’t breathe, worried he’d scared him off, and just when they might start to get to know each other…

“I think I understand,” Laf says. The waiter reappears and sets down their plates, so Laf stays silent until he leaves. “I think I understand, and that is okay with me.”

John stops himself from letting out a cheer of relief.

“May I meet them?” He asks. “Eventually. Not now.”

“We can skype them,” John replies. “And you can meet them when you start at Columbia.”

Laf perks up. “Oh, right! We’ll be going to the same college!”

John grins. “I’m glad you’re excited.”

* * *

Laf’s the one who suggests they get ice cream.

The sun’s starting to set and they’ve wasted the day away in each others’ eyes, but neither of them want it to end. John had gotten an idea in the middle of the park, sprung up and ran off, yelling, “catch me if you can!” Over his shoulder. Laf had chased him, both of them giggling as he tackled him.

They were still laughing when they started walking to the ice cream place, leaning and collapsing on each other like the other would be capable of carrying his weight.

“You’re pretty great,” John tells Laf.

“And you,” Laf says. “I’m glad we were on the same plane.”

“Me too,” John says, and smiles.

They end up sitting on the peer together, holding hands and trading licks of ice cream. It’s nice.

* * *

“Hey!” Alex says, grainy on the computer screen. Herc grins behind him, waving enthusiastically.

“Alex, Herc, I’ve missed you so much, oh my god,” John says, and looks a few seconds away from hugging the computer.

Laf smiles at him, and by the way Alex guffaws it’s a bit dopey.

“Introduce us, asshole,” Herc says, jokingly.

“Alex, Herc, this is Laf,” John says, letting the name slide. “Laf, that one’s Herc, and the coffee demon to the left is Alex.”

“Excuse you,” Alex laughs.

“I love all of you a lot, so if you got along, that’d be great.”

“Just for you,” Laf promises.

“Sure, Johnny. When you’re not looking we’ll bully him until he leaves you,” Alex says.

John just raises an eyebrow, and Alex gets very, very quiet and subdued.

“Interesting,” Laf murmurs. He eyes John, curious. He won’t need defense from anyone against someone like Alex - looks like a beta, might be blown over by a slight brush of wind - but the way John had just… hm.

“Anyway,” Herc says loudly. “Tell us about you! We’re heard bits and pieces from John, but it doesn’t hurt to get a full story from the source.”

Laf grins and begins talking. The three of them have a much different dynamic than he and John do, so this will prove to be an experience in a whole host of ways.

* * *

“Fuck, baby, right there, right - fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Alex scratches his fingernails down Herc’s back, rolling his hips. Herc stills, flips them so he’s the one lying on the bed and Alex, dazed, is sitting on top of him.

“I told you to stop moving,” Herc says. “But you’re so desperate to, why don’t you do all the work?”

Alex moans, works himself up and down until he’s practically bouncing, hand on Herc’s chest anchoring him down as he arches, head dipped low.

Herc tries not to touch him, but in the end can’t help himself, sliding his hand up Alex’s side, up to his neck. He contemplates grabbing there, choking him, and he can see Alex reach that conclusion too, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he pants, his own cock untouched since Herc first pulled it out of his pants. But Herc refrains, instead grips his chin and brushes his hair away from his sweaty face and pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re so good for me, such a good little Omega,” Herc whispers. “Wish I could knot you, see you take a knot, fuck.”

Alex, of course, can’t resist a chance to snark, even if he’s in the middle of fucking himself on a cock. “You could always call Jefferson -”

Herc snarls, grabs Alex’s hips hard enough to bruise in the morning and turns them again, so he’s hovering over Alex, who has never looked tinier. “You want me to? Call Jefferson, Madison, hell - even Burr? Washington? Lee? So you can take all of their knots one by one until you’re just gaping, needing more but never getting enough? Hm? Is that something you want, Hamilton?”

“You just don’t like being reminded you’re a beta -”

Herc smiles, sharp and dangerous. “I may not be an Alpha, but I’m not an Omega either, filled with slick and begging for a knot.”

Alex barks out a laugh. “If I were begging for a knot -” his eyes widen in surprise as Herc places his hand over his mouth.

“You don’t know when to stop talking, do you,” he says, exasperated. “Three taps.”

Alex nods as best as he can with Herc’s hand on his face.

It’s not too long before they’re both close, and Herc, without pausing in his thrusting, whispers, “bet you can’t come without being touched,” and Alex makes a really, really nice noise as he comes. He clenches down as he does, and sets Herc off the edge too.

“I wonder how John’s doing,” Alex says, staring at the ceiling as Herc gets a towel.

“Probably having very hot sex with a certain Frenchman.”

“Y’know, I’m really glad they found each other. John was worried about spending break alone… but sometimes I wonder about the odds of it. John meets a hot dude, they have sex, and the hot dude’s business partner in South Carolina is John’s dad. Like, of all people. Of all states. And he’s coming to our college, too! Like, doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

Herc shrugs. “Maybe it was fate.”

* * *

“ _Mon dieu,_ ” Laf says in surprise. “It’s almost one!”

Henry checks his clock, surprised. “I hadn’t noticed - I’m so sorry I held you this late, _Monsieur,_ please do accept my apologies.”

“It’s alright, Henry, though I should probably head back now.” Laf stands, ready to leave, but Henry shakes his head.

“It’s my fault, and it doesn’t feel right to make you travel back to the city a good while past midnight - stay here, we’ve got plenty of rooms. It’ll only be a night.”

“I cannot possibly accept -”

“Please, for my sake,” Henry interrupts. “In the name of Southern hospitality.”

Laf hesitates. “Oh, _d'accord._ I will stay.”

John’s surprised by the news, but nods when his father tells him Laf will stay only two doors down. “Don’t be loud,” Henry orders, and leaves the room without so much as a goodnight. (He doesn’t even ask why John is awake at this hour, though with John’s disheveled appearance and the stench of sex on him, Henry probably guessed. Alex and Herc hadn’t been too happy he had to hang up in the middle of… well. But they understood.)

John rolls his eyes. “Oh, I’ll be loud,” he mutters. “But he’ll like it.”

He sends off a quick text to Alex and Herc - _lafs staying the night im gonna go surprise him -_ and creeps down the hall, knocks lightly on the door. When he hears nothing, he enters, not surprised to hear the shower running. Laf doesn’t seem the type to miss showering even though it’s nearly one-thirty.

John hums, quickly sets about stripping off his clothes. Laf seems like the type to be into handcuffs, so John brought a ribbon, sets it in front of him as he sprawls on the bed and starts to work himself open. And that’s how Laf fins him, opens the door and sees John sitting there, fucking himself on his fingers and whining ever so softly.

Needless to say, Laf drops the towel and dives for the bed. “Oh, _petite salope,”_ he breathes, and traces a finger up John’s thigh, just missing his dick and instead continuing up his chest to slip into his mouth. John sucks on them, dances his tongue over knuckles. “Such an eager slut, so eager you come here and split yourself open in what is to be my bed… your father is too generous,” he says. “I was told southern hospitality was some of the best, but _mon dieu,_ I never imagined this.”

John moans, and Laf smiles at him. “What a good boy - go on, keep fucking yourself on your fingers you greedy - _petite salope avide_ \- look at your little _cul_ clench - _merde, tu es belle._ ”

John uses his free hand and offers the ribbon, and Laf’s eyes widen, then narrow. “ _Mon cheri,_ ” he says, and there’s a shadow of a smirk in his expression. “I hope you do not expect to be able to walk tomorrow.”

John whines, sucks harder at the finger still in his mouth. He bucks his hips, feels the erection Laf’s sporting and grins. After all, tomorrow’s a Saturday. He doesn’t have anywhere to be.

* * *

“John!”

“Alex it’s like, six in the morning. What the fuck dude.”

“You like Laf. A lot.”

“Um, yeah?” John rubs his eyes. From what John can see through the low-quality FaceTime, Alex hadn’t slept. “I’m not going to break up with you -”

“No no, that’s not it. Herc and I were talking, and he makes you happy.”

John frowns. “Where’s this going?”

“We’ve only met him once. Briefly. Over skype. But he’s going to Columbia, so we can meet him then, right?

“Alex, what are you -”

“We want to meet him. And then maybe, maybe ask him to join us as a four-person poly relationship.”

John stares in silence.

“John?”

“You don’t need to do that for me.”

“It’s not just that -”

“You haven’t even met him! Look, Alex, if you don’t want me to date anyone on the side -”

“That’s not it -”

“Then tell me.”

Alex sighs. “Okay, whatever. It’s fine, John, really - we’ll talk about it when we get back to school, yeah? To be clear - it’s not a breakup talk. I’d never break up with you, even with a gun to my head.”

“Thanks,” John says softly. Alex smiles, and they exchange goodbyes.

Laf stirs, catching the tail end of the conversation. “What -”

“Nothing,” John says. “It’s just Alex.”

Laf accepts that, and seems to fall back asleep. John sighs, sets his phone back down, and wonders if he should go back to his own room before his dad notices he’s not there.

* * *

“New York!” John yells, spinning with his arms in the air. Someone gives him a weird look but he ignores them. Laf’s looking at him fondly anyway, and that cancels out any bad emotion focussing on him.

“You’re certainly happy,” Laf observes.

“Of course I am,” John says. “I’m back and I don’t have to pretend to be straight!”

Laf snorts, and tugs on John’s hand. “Let’s just get to the college, yes?”

They’re hardly on campus for five seconds before a human hurricane crashes into John. “JOHN!” It screams.

“Alex,” John manages, and there’s a grin on his face, bigger than Laf’s seen the entirety of the past two weeks. “Alex, Laf. Laf, Alex. You meet in person at last.” And Laf extends his hand, ready with some quip about how they’ve technically met before so introductions aren’t necessary before he smells something. Something off. No, not off - _oh._ He stares. Alex stares back.

“Um,” John says. “Guys?”

“Are they okay?” Herc asks, jogging to meet them.

“I don’t know,” John says. “They kind of, I don’t know, froze when they saw each other.”

“Maybe they’re exes and just realized it now,” Herc jokes. Alex makes a noise at the back of his throat, and neither John nor Herc know if it’s a bad or good noise.

“Um, Alex?” John says, and waves his hand in front of his face.

“Oh my god,” Alex says. He moves forward jerkily, as if to grab Laf’s arm, but pulls himself back. “John, _oh my god._ ”

“What?”

“Was this not - did you not think it important -”

“He doesn’t know,” Laf says. He looks a bit frazzled. “He, um. I. Suppressants?”

“You take -”

“So do you!” Laf says defensively.

“Not for _sex!_ ”

“What the fuck,” Herc says, voicing John’s thoughts exactly.

“Fuck what you said, John, we’re keeping him,” Alex says. “He’s ours now. Poly. Four. Oh my _god._ ”

“What?” Laf asks. “ _Qu'est ce qui se passe? Que voulez-vous dire?_ ”

“You’re dating all of us now, I’ve decided.”

“ _D’accord? Je -”_

“[Vous êtes un alpha. Tu es très cool aussi, mais aussi j'ai vraiment envie de baiser un alpha. C'est-à-dire si vous êtes d'accord avec ça?](You're%20an%20alpha.%20You're%20pretty%20cool%20too%20but%20also%20I%20really%20need%20to%20fuck%20an%20alpha.%20That%20is,%20if%20you're%20okay%20with%20that.)”

“Fuck, yes,” Laf blurts.

“Can one of you tell me what’s going on?” John demands. Great, his boyfriends are fluent in the same language and can communicate secrets.

“I do not see why you did not tell me your boyfriend is an omega,” Laf says. He looks a little betrayed.

“I didn’t think it mattered. Is there a problem with his -”

“No,” Alex and Laf say in unison.

“Definitely not,” Alex adds. “There is _no problem here,_ in fact this is _wonderful._ John, you have no idea -”

“I’m an alpha,” Laf says.

John blinks. “What?”

“I take suppressants so the -” he waves his hand, “how you say - knot doesn’t show up. I am an alpha.”

“We smelled each other,” Alex says. “Even though I think we’re both on suppressants right now.”

“Weak smell,” Laf agrees.

“Okay, I’m thirsty,” Alex says. “Real thirsty. But fuck, dude. I need you to fuck me, like, yesterday.”

It’s a miracle Laf doesn’t tell Alex to drink some water.

* * *

They don’t end up doing that.

It’s their first day back on campus after all.

But they do go on a date - all together - disguised as a double date.

Laf volunteers to pay for all of them, and steers them toward a really, really expensive looking restaurant. Alex only protests about Laf paying until he sees the place, whereupon he stops talking. Herc just goes along dutifully, willing to take free food in whatever form.

“Peacock,” John teases, and Laf wiggles his eyebrows.

“One of those works, yes,” he says.

John turns red, and Alex cackles. “Ooh, I _like_ you,” he says. “We’ll get along _wonderfully._ ”

They fistbump. John regrets ever introducing them.

Dinner is wonderful. They take their time, but then Alex starts eyeing Laf again, and Laf notices, starts eyeing him back, and neither John nor Herc can take the tension.

* * *

“Alpha,” Alex keens, and lets Laf pull him up by his hair. “ _Alpha.”_

“ _Silencieux,_ ” Laf snarls, using his grip on Alex’s hair to yank his head back and expose his neck. “ _Magnifique petite lion_ ,” he whispers against the skin. “ _Tout a moi._ ”

“ _Le vôtre et le leur_ ,” Alex says, amused. His gaze flickers to where John is searching for something. That amusement turns to arousal a few seconds later, however, as Laf whirls him around, yanks down his shorts and bends him over the bed. His face is pressed into the blanket there and he can feels cold air where it cools the slick trickling down his leg.

“Herc,” Laf says. Herc immediately knows what he wants, and moves so he’s beside Alex’s head. He yanks his hair, making Alex arch his back.

“ _Vous aimez faire un spectacle_ ,” Alex taunts. That’s all he gets out before Herc places his cock on his lips, pushes inside and effectively stops Alex from speaking anymore.

It’s a blur of skin on skin, sounds and groans and pleading. Alex comes first, the feeling of an alpha inside him too much, with John and Herc touching him, stroking. Too much feeling.

Herc follows quickly after, and moves to assist John as Laf continues pounding Alex into the mattress, whispering in French. John and Laf finish at almost the same time, and then, _oh._

Alex _screams_ when he’s knotted, cock spurting weak streams of come, eyes rolling back in his head. He pants, moans. _Alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha -_

He vaguely remembers Laf picking him up, moving them both further onto the bed, lying there wrapped amongst his boyfriends and his boyfriend’s wonderful other boyfriend.

“I agree with Alex,” Alex can vaguely hear Herc say. His head’s kind of cloudy. “We’re keeping him.”

Alex tries to make a noise of assent, but probably fails, as the three of them turn to look at him and immediately burst out laughing. He glares.

“Not only did he just make Alex… whatever that was… but you two obviously really like each other. You spent a lot of time together over the past two weeks, right? So. If John likes you, we like you,” Herc says, addressing Laf for the last part.

John snorts. “Have either of you asked Laf what _he_ wants?”

Laf raises an eyebrow at him. “What about you? _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ ”

John takes in his three boyfriends, collapsed on top of each other, satisfied. “This,” he says. “Us.”

Laf smiles. “Then so it shall be.”

**Author's Note:**

> the-girlnightwing.tumblr.com hmu w prompts n shit (new blog)


End file.
